chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SX260
The Powershot SX260 HS is the successor to the SX230 HS. Reviews * Imaging resource * technobuffalo.com * CNET reviews * Digitalcamerainfo.com Technical Data *'Digic V' image processor *'DryOS' operating system (ver 2.3 Rev #50) *Sensor: effective 12.1 Megapixel, 1/2.3-inch CMOS type, approx. 12.8 Megapixels total *Focal Length: 4.5mm (W) - 90.0 mm (T) (35mm film equivalent: 25-500mm) *Display: 3.0-inch TFT LCD, 461,000 dots *Optics: F/3.5 (W) - F/6.8 (T) *Built-in Flash *Speed: Continuous Shooting: Normal: 2.4 shots/sec. in P mode, 10.3 shots/sec. in High-speed Burst HQ mode *Storage Media: SD Memory Card, SDHC Memory Card, SDXC Memory Card *Storage Format Support: FAT, exFAT *Video format: MOV (Quicktime) format H.264, 2-channel stereo linear PCM audio *Video: 1920x1080 (24 fps) ,1280x720 (30 fps), 640x480 (30 fps, 120 fps slo-mo), 320x240 (240 fps slo-mo) *Video Out: NTSC/PAL (dedicated connector (female) with unified type of digital, audio and video), Mini-HDMI connector *Audio Out: Stereo (dedicated connector (female) with unified type of digital, audio and video) *Power: Battery Pack NB-6L, optional Compact Power Adapter ACK-DC40 (battery coupler: DR-40) *Shooting Capacity: Approx. 230 shots *Dimensions (W x H x D): 4.19 x 2.40 x 1.29 in. / 106.3 x 61.0 x 32.7mm *Weight: 8.15 oz. / 231g (including the battery and memory card), 7.34 oz. / 208g (camera only) Specifications Links * Canon USA * Canon Germany Palette Sheets The Canon SX260 HS has at least 5 different palettes , 4 for the common , , and menu contexts, and a separate one for the Live mode menu. OSD captures Various modes have specific OSD elements. In PASM modes, most likely to be used by CHDK users, there are some common OSD elements shown in the image here. Note that most of the elements lay on an outer 'ring' which may interfere with CHDK OSD element display. The date/time stamp, digital zoom and GPS options lay a bit inside, but the former two are also likely not used by CHDK users. One particularly different OSD display is used with the Stitch Assist mode, as the actual view is reduced. Shown is Stitch Assist with panning to the right - panning to the left has the inner display box mirrored. Firmware info The ver.req file method is used to gather firmware information about this camera model. Canon PowerShot SX260 HS P-ID:3244 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00B (1.0.0.0) Adj Ver.005.011 Serial No. XXXXXXXXXXXX Build: Jan 6 2012 17:07:27 NoError Mecha Firm Ver. 3.00 MechaDSP Firm Ver. 0.00 CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... Known issues * CHDK RAW (and also DNG) files are not created correctly when the camera is in AUTO mode; if you want to store RAW or DNG images, use any other of the camera's modes. Fe50 (talk) 20:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Shortcuts * To get into the CHDK menu while in camera mode, press the playback button * To enter playback mode, press and hold the playback button File System Support * When using the firmware update method to load CHDK, the storage can be formatted as exFAT and CHDK will be able to write images to it. Video recording to exFAT using CHDK has not been tested. For Developers General info: * DryOS v2.3, release #0050 * FW start address: FF000000 * FI2KEY is @ FFFF3CE0 , and is the same as Sx40 like other "d4c" and FI2IV is @FF657B44 * new dancing bits { 6,3,1,0,5,7,2,4 } , located @ 0xFF5AAB0C Firmware Dumps * SX260 fw 1.00B (16mb, dumped with cBasic udumper by schapman): box.net dl link, http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7889.msg83278#msg83278 * SX260 fw 1.00C by kriktsemaj99 (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7889.msg85209#msg85209) * SX260 fw 1.01A by jasaczek (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7889.msg91179#msg91179) LED addresses * First, enable control by writing 0x46 to the following addresses: 0xC022C200 <-- Required for AF Beam control to work 0xC0223000 <-- Required for I/O LED control to work 0xC0223070 <-- Required for I/O LED control to work * after doing this, these are the on/off addresses: 0xC0223030 <-- AF Beam 0xC022C028 <-- I/O LED * Write 0x46 to light the LED, 0xCF to turn it off. * Writing 0x44 will turn off the AF beam, but it won't turn off the I/O LED. 0xCF works for both. Porting process & links * SX260 porting thread: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7889.msg83278#msg83278 Category:Cameras Category:Development